


Story VIII: Bottle Episodes

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [8]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Puns and References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke joins a project.





	Story VIII: Bottle Episodes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> A/N:  
> ‘A bottle episode is when a show produces an episode, usually in […] or one location, and trapping their casts inside. Like, putting them in a bottle.’  
> –Thugisa, 50% Off because I love that parody (please correct me if I’m wrong because I love this part)
> 
> That’s where the title comes from. To adapt with the situation, I changed Takumi’s story a bit. I make this a bit different with the rest of the Stories. Sorry that this takes so long. Also published as a late birthday celebration for Dai-chan. Happy belated birthday, Dai-chan. Keep being awesome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Yukihiro Takiguchi’s Project: Takumi-kun

_Takumi Hayama is a 20-something Classical Music student who shares a dorm room with Giichi ‘Gii’ Saki, a student majoring in Business Administration…_

* * *

**1\. How Gii comes to the picture**

“You do know that Mao-kun gets the role of Takumi Hayama, right? It’s great for him. Let’s wait until his boyfriend is casted.”

“Excuse me?”

“Takki said they haven’t casted the boyfriend yet. Haven’t found the perfect guy, according to the director.” Vampire-Wannabe smirked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That smirk was one of the most irritating things Daisuke had ever seen. “Maybe you can fill that role, Dai-chan? You look like a prince already, if you stop acting all goofy and hilarious, and Mao-kun thinks highly of you.”

“Huh?! The hell are you saying, Ryouma?” Daisuke had never been _that_ panicked before, and he didn’t know why. What he knew was that he had to take care of this, and he had to do it _now_. “Wait a minute, so this is a _boys love_?!”

Vampire-Wannabe looked like he was going to burst out laughing. “See? Told ‘ya it’s an anti-mainstream project. Whoa, Dai-chan, where are you going?”

“Making sure that I get some role in it!” The words escaped Daisuke’s mouth before he could stop himself. Regret filled his insides almost immediately.

For the first time in his life, Daisuke didn’t care when heard Vampire-Wannabe fell from his chair in the changing room, laughing like a madman he sometimes was a while before Triple Zone started taping. He only needed to watch over that assistant of his, especially in this kind of roles.

Later that day, Daisuke added another role in his career filmography.

* * *

_…They get roomed together in their sophomore year, but little does Gii know that Takumi harbors a secret…_

* * *

**2\. Touchy-Feely**

The rehearsals went as well as Daisuke imagined. The story turned out to be quite interesting, despite it only took time in college days, which was long behind the vampire. He got the role as ‘the boyfriend’—according to Vampire-Wannabe—named Giichi Saki, who was also Takumi Hayama’s roommate. To make long story short, he played Kyousuke’s boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_.

The more he repeated that word in his head, the weirder it sounded.

It wasn’t like Daisuke had never thought of Kyousuke as someone more than an assistant, but being romantically involved? It was another story entirely.

_Not to mention that this character is pretty much touchy-feely type of guy._

“Will that be easy for you?” Vampire-Wannabe asked, and that was when Daisuke realized that he had spoken his mind out loud. He could only watch in horror as his friend’s expression turned more and more amused. “After all, you never mind touching that kid.”

Daisuke glared at him, who winked. He felt like the tables were turned right now, since Vampire-Wannabe was the one being the behind-the-scenes loyal audience. He wondered if he had been that… _annoying_ back in Vampire-Wannabe’s reign as Tezuka, but as far as he could remember, he hadn’t grinned, let out kissy-kissy noises, and suggested more flirty dialogues as Daisuke tried to practice his love lines.

 _Well, maybe that’s because Prince of Tennis is_ not _a boys’ love._

Vampire-Wannabe, apparently, hadn’t stopped talking. “What? We’re not blind, Dai-chan.”

“Shut up.”

That very minute, Kyousuke walked in, just finished fitting his costumes for the upcoming scenes. In fact, he was wearing one of them, the blue blazer that was their college’s identity. “Dai-chan, look! What do you think? They told me that I shouldn’t wear this today but I just want to know what you think. Is it a bit too big for me?”

Daisuke couldn’t help but to stare. It indeed looked a bit too big for him, making him look kind of drowing in the sea of light blue. Thus, he decided to make his point clear. They met in the middle of the empty hall, and the vampire adjusted the blazer on Kyousuke’s shoulder, trying to make it wrap his body more nicely.

“Yeah, a bit too big,” he commented after a while of useless fixing. “But if you wear something more than your shirt under it, I think that’ll do well. Maybe you should tell them about it?”

Kyousuke smiled. “Alright, I will. Thank you, Dai-chan, you’re the best.”

“See? Touchy-feely!” Vampire-Wannabe burst into laughter in the background, and that was when Daisuke realized that his hands were still on his assistant’s shoulders. Kyousuke turned to him in confusion and Daisuke wondered if he could _strangle_ his long-time friend as soon as possible.

* * *

_…Gii has started noticing Takumi’s flinch since their freshman year, and finds out that he cannot be touched…_

* * *

**3\. Name**

“So, this is called Takumi-kun?”

Takki looked up from the script he was reading next to Daisuke. “Yeah, Dai-chan. It’s the name of the main character.”

Daisuke glanced at his assistant-now-co-star, who was diligently reading the script not far from him. He also looked around to see the other guys that had been casted to the project. Much to his surprise, he saw Kei Hosogai, one of Naito’s vampire-hunter group members, casted as Izumi Takabayashi, one of their dormmates who took a major in Astronomy. He didn’t remember him in the recent fight, but seeing him around was slightly unnerving. But what he felt towards the ‘Princess’—as Naito called him—paled in comparison whenever he saw the man on the other side of him.

One of the Yuuta vampires that were good in mind-alteration was there.

 _As a part of the cast_.

Yuuta Takahashi joined Takki’s project as Takeshi Suzuki, a Physics student that finally found his demise in sickness. His partner, a fellow Physics student called Morita, sat next to him. Daisuke was still unable to remember his real name. Yuki… something.

Daisuke made a mental note to ask Basshi why he was there. _Looks fishy, him being under the spotlight_ , he thought darkly.

“Dai-chan, you okay?”

Takki’s voice brought him back to reality, and Daisuke struggled to find a distraction. “Who actually calls him that?” he asked without thinking. He just wanted to push the earlier thought to the back of his mind.

“Huh?”

Daisuke was going to reply but Kyousuke beat him to it. “You’re right. Nobody calls him Takumi-kun. Even Gii calls him Takumi.”

“Akaike calls him Hayama,” Takki continued.

“So does Suzuki,” Basshi added, fixing his glasses. Daisuke wondered if he really needed that, since it was the first time he saw him with those.

“Morita uses Hayama-senpai,” the Yuki guy piped up. “Well, they’re only acquaintances, after all, and Morita’s a freshman.”

“Takabayashi calls him Hayama,” Kei parroted Takki, before looking up from his script with a lopsided grin. “So who’s _actually_ calling him that?”

The rest of them eyed each other, and the next hour was filled by script-discussion and original content reading (Takki brought one of the novels by accident), just to find who actually called Kyousuke’s role the way it was titled. Even though all they did was in vain, Daisuke found enough distraction for the day.

* * *

_…The problem is, Gii has liked Takumi since they were kids…_

* * *

**4\. Touching Practice**

“How do you deal with the touching?” Daisuke asked his assistant, who scratched his head. “I mean, flinching every time someone touches you can be pretty exhausting.”

Kyousuke groaned before taking his water bottle, placed neatly next to his bag. He devoured its contents like a man in a desert, while Daisuke himself sipped the small bottle of retail blood he had brought from home, trying to be as subtle as possible. It would do no good to his career if he was caught drinking such thing. “Tell me about it. Sensei personally told me to be more surprised. He said my expression still doesn’t… match. Dai-chan, how the hell do you do this?”

Daisuke eyed him sympathetically. “Just imagine you in his shoes. Think the way he thinks. What if I try touching you?”

“That’s not a good idea, Dai-chan. I’m not scared of you.”

“There’s this thing called _acting_ , Mao-kun. You pretend emotions that aren’t your own.”

Kyousuke glared at him, but the vampire could see his lips twitching. “What I’m saying is _Takumi_ isn’t scared of _Gii_. It’ll make things harder.”

As a form of response, Daisuke landed his hand on Kyousuke’s shoulder, on a place near his neck. He just wanted to test his co-star. Maybe if he was surprised he would—

“OUCH!”

Daisuke jumped back, pain exploded on his palm. He looked at his hand and rubbed it in reflex. “What on earth?!” he exclaimed.

Kyousuke bowed repeatedly. “That’s why I don’t want you to touch me, Dai-chan! I’m sorry!”

With his other hand, Daisuke caught his co-star’s upper arm and yanked the shirt he was wearing. Kyousuke, being cooperative, pulled away and opened the first two buttons himself, revealing what he was wearing underneath.

It was a silver necklace. The chain was thin, but enough to shock a vampire like him. Daisuke frowned, and it was like the silver coin incident all over again.

“Mao-kun, are you _kidding_ me?!”

* * *

_…Other than themselves, there are also friends to think about. Not to mention Takabayashi, Gii’s (self-proclaimed) ‘number-one lover’ and Gii’s plan that involves Morita, a freshman…_

* * *

**5\. Kissme... Kissme! Kissme! Kissme?**

The only good thing that came up from the silver necklace incident was that Kyousuke was able to pull off a flinching Takumi-style that was wanted. Daisuke couldn’t complain to that, not when he saw how satisfied Kyousuke was after he heard the director’s compliment. Despite the pain, which lasted for several hours, Daisuke couldn’t help but to gloat a bit, as well.

However, there was another thing to consider.

“So… how does it feel to kiss the kiddo, Dai-chan?”

Daisuke threw an empty water bottle to Vampire-Wannabe’s head as a response. It was avoided easily, and the bottle hit the wall right where the VD’s head resided a split second ago. Daisuke watched him intently. “Is it just me or are your reflexes getting better?”

“Maybe. I don’t feel weird or anything. I’ll ask Taiki-kun when we meet tomorrow.” Vampire-Wannabe looked thoughtful, but then grinned widely. “Don’t you dare changing the subject, my friend.”

“Is that even your business to know?” Daisuke asked dryly.

Vampire-Wannabe put his hand on his mouth and made a blowkiss gesture, while Daisuke watched him with mixed amusement and disgust. “Have you tried with him? Practice or something?” At the vampire’s glare, he winked. “Don’t look at me like that, Dai-chan. Sooner or later, you’ll need to do it.”

Daisuke, who had memorized the script (in a rather short time, to his own surprise), groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

The door opened, making them not the only ones in the room. Kyousuke walked in casually, and before Daisuke could stop his longtime friend, he had been shoved so the two on-screen lovers were standing face-to-face.

“Hey, you two should kiss!”

“What—”

“Seriously! Why don’t you try kissing practice? Doesn’t it appear on sceen?”

The questions were enough to make the whole situation awkward and Vampire-Wannabe looked downright _satisfied_ as he exited the room quickly (“I’ll see you later, lovebirds!”), partially fearing Daisuke’s wrath. Kyousuke looked up at him when they were left alone, and what he said afterwards made the vampire gape at him in surprise.

“You know, Dai-chan… he had a point.”

Daisuke didn’t need to be told twice. He gently seized the other’s jaws and pressed his lips onto Kyousuke’s.

He felt nothing, only the fact that they were kissing and how soft the other’s lips were. Not until Kyousuke grasped his hands and kissed him even deeper. It was nothing like the emergency kiss they’d shared in the dark prison of the grooming house; Daisuke didn’t feel the fear and urgency to help from his assistant. Instead, he felt like he was kissing someone he felt comfortable with, someone he would _confide_ in forever.

_Am I Gii when I feel those lips on mine?_

When they had started, Daisuke realized that he couldn’t stop.

Hours later, the practice was proved useful as the director praised the outcome of their kissing scene.

* * *

_…Takabayashi, after sorting out his feelings for Gii, ends up as their friend. However, Morita is a freshman Gii seems to put his eyes on, and Takumi doesn’t like it. Not at all…_

* * *

**6\. Do We Really Need to do This?!**

There was another thing, other than kissing, that always filled Daisuke with dread. The feeling didn’t disappear; instead, it worsened as they passed the kissing scenes. Compared to this, the kisses felt like an easy walk in the park.

“This is the first time I’m doing this kind of scene,” Kyousuke said, standing a few feet from his co-star, who was sitting on a chair, letting his hair be done by a hairstylist. Strangely enough, Gii’s hairstyle reminded him of Vampire-Wannabe’s Tezuka’s, years ago. It looked kind of similar.

Daisuke looked up at him when he was allowed to. “Well, I’ll be surprised if this is your second or third time.”

Kyousuke grinned sheepishly at him, obviously anxious of what was bound to happen. Daisuke wished his expression could show his nervousness, and cursed the fact that people regarded him as a cool person. So, he stood and patted Kyousuke’s upper arm.

“You can do it just fine.”

But, thirty minutes later, as Daisuke sent kisses on Kyousuke’s pale, warm back, he wondered if _he_ was the one who couldn’t do it just fine.

* * *

 _…Morita, it turns out, is interested in Suzuki, Gii’s friend who finally succumbs to his sickness. Takumi feels insecure for nothing, but at least he can make a song for his class based on all emotions he has felt through the whole ordeal. He ends up passing with flying colors_ and _resolving his problem with his boyfriend…_

* * *

**7\. Putting Mind at Ease**

“You look troubled.”

It was a novelty that it wasn’t Vampire-Wannabe who said that. Daisuke looked up and saw Basshi, taking a seat next to him. The lounge was empty; Kyousuke was out to who-knows-where and the rest were taking a walk in the photoshoot venue. The project was done and now all they did was promotional photo sessions.

“You can read my mind or what?”

Basshi grinned. “Do you want me to?”

“No. Stay away from me.” Daisuke flashed his fangs at him, just in case.

“I can’t, alright? Not without Yun or your permission.” The mind-alteration vampire sighed, but Daisuke could see fangs inside his mouth as he spoke. “So don’t worry. Besides, I don’t need to read your mind to see that there’s something in your head. Care to share?”

“Why are you here?”

“I want to rest. The others are wandering around and I’m tired.”

“No. I mean, why are you _here_?”

“Oh.” Basshi took his time to answer. “It was originally Yun, but he didn’t want to be under the spotlight so here I am. One of us should keep an eye on Takki, in case his urges act up again. Besides, he needs someone to play Takeshi, who is basically a scientist, so it wasn’t too hard for me to portray.”

“And is he okay now?”

“So far, so good. Since he’s solved his emotional issues, all is well for now.” Nobody spoke for a while, until the scientist reopened his mouth. “How are you, by the way?”

“I’m fine.” Knowing that the other vampire needed some elaboration, Daisuke decided to do so before he was asked even further. He wasn’t sure if he’d like that. “Nothing hurts anymore. I think your method worked well.”

“Thank you,” Basshi replied humbly. “How about this role? You seem to enjoy it.”

“You sound like Ryouma.”

“A lot of people can sound like him when your relationship is concerned.” At Daisuke’s incredulous expression, he laughed. “It’s pretty easy to see that he likes you. If it weren’t for Minami-san, he wouldn’t have slept when you were unconscious. He stayed by your side for hours, even though I told him that you wouldn’t wake up any minute soon. I’m sure he is willing to do anything if it’s you.”

Daisuke eyed him, suddenly tired. “What do you want me to do? What do _all of you_ want me to do?”

“Even though you’re much older than all of us, it’s easy to read you, Daisuke-san.” Basshi leaned forward, so they were closer now. “We just want you to put your mind at ease.”

“Meaning?”

“Independence is your strong wall, but sometimes it’s alright to let someone in. That’s what Yun always says.”

The vampire scientist had left before Daisuke could answer.

* * *

_…Gii and Takumi’s love story ends happily, even though they had to go through a lot…_

* * *

**8\. Sequels**

Daisuke looked away from the bouquet he had received and saw Kyousuke with his. He was beaming and smiling so happily and Daisuke realized that it was his first acting job. The vampire watched as Kyousuke thanked the director and the crews, and each time he spoke he looked like he was clutching the flowers tighter.

“Hey, Mao,” he called, stepping forward.

Kyousuke turned to him, the smile still remained. “Yes, Dai-chan?”

_Ah. I wanna kiss him._

So he did.

When Daisuke realized what he’d done, it was already too late. He already had Kyousuke’s cheek cupped on his palm, his eyes wide with surprise, and his lips slightly agape. _Damn it, what have I done?! It’s not acting anymore, what if—_

His frantic thoughts were cut when he heard someone clapping in the background. Daisuke turned his head—away from _those expressive eyes_ of his assistant/co-star and his _incredibly soft lips_ —and saw the whole cast and crew applauding them. Vampire-Wannabe was also there, whistling and clapped his hands the loudest of them all. Naito and Takki cheered next to him.

“I think it’s possible for the two of you to return for a sequel?” Yokoi spoke up amidst the noises.

Kyousuke looked back at the vampire. “Do you want to take the chance?”

Daisuke knew that he wasn’t _only_ talking about their roles and he knew he couldn’t say no. He just couldn’t. _It’s alright to let someone in_. Maybe this was worth it; maybe he could give his assistant a try. Maybe he could give _himself_ a try. So he just nodded and let the human pull him into a hug, not caring if that crushed the bouquets they were holding.

Around them, the cheering was still on, but this time Daisuke didn’t mind.

* * *

_…However, the reason of Takumi’s human-contact-phobia is still unexplained, making it a story for a later time._

**Author's Note:**

> Done! It’s kinda hard to write this one, apparently.  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
